


Always And Forever Wear A Jewel

by Aphistas, theartificialwolf



Series: RP Fics [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Violet, F/M, Jewel Thief AU, Pegging, Smut, Sub Jason, cisfem Katya, drag queen Violet, femdom Katya, top Katya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphistas/pseuds/Aphistas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartificialwolf/pseuds/theartificialwolf
Summary: A jewel heist goes unexpectedly well when Jason finds himself joined by a mysterious and beautiful Russian woman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is an ongoing thread between us and we don't know how long it will last

Jason cursed. Running into another jewel thief was not part of the plan. The fact that she was also super hot was definitely not part of the plan. Fuck…

Jason wasn’t entirely sure how it happened but he was driving them down the highway, fast, and far away from any pursuit. The loot was sitting in his fellow thief’s lap and Jason couldn’t help but steal a brief look. 

The blonde was examining one of the jewels between her gloved fingers, holding it up to the light to see its clarity. It was massive, and sure to be worth a small fortune on the black market. And it wasn’t even the only one they’d snatched. 

“You know,” Jason began casually. “We never did introduce ourselves. I’m Jason. And you are?”

 

Katya grinned as examined one of the jewels she had snatched. The money it would give would certainly hold her off for some time before she’d need to plan another heist. 

Katya glanced over to her side as the man beside her spoke, though, judging by his age, practically a boy. Still, he was quite a pretty thing. Maybe a celebration of a successful heist was in order. 

“Katya,” she said with a leer as she looked Jason up and down before she looked at the road. “Take the next exit and make an immediate right and then a left. Should get us out of sight quickly.” 

 

Jason didn’t even think twice about following Katya’s orders. Maybe he should have. The possibility of double crossing was high amongst jewel thieves but something about Katya just compelled Jason to obey. 

Katya’s instructions lead them to a warehouse. The blonde pulled a device out that caused a gate to open and Jason drove through. Jason’s left hand went to the gun holstered on his side but Katya didn’t seem to be trying anything and there was no one else around. Jason shut off the engine and looked around. 

“This your base of operations?” Maps, files, newspaper clippings, a taxidermy raccoon hat, and Red Bull cans were scattered about. There was also a large, surprisingly plush bed, suggesting that Katya had been staying here. “Think we can lay low here for a bit?”

 

Katya shrugged as she got out of the car. “Just a temporary base.” She dropped the jewels on a table before she turned to Jason with a smirk. “But just because it’s temporary doesn’t mean I don’t keep it fully–” Katya trailed her eyes up and down Jason’s body– “equipped. And you can lay wherever or however you want, Honey.” 

 

Jason quirked a brow and followed Katya. Truth be told, Jason really hoped Katya was flirting with him and he wasn’t misreading the signs. Katya was at least a decade older than him but it excited him. She had an air about her that Jason found irresistible. Jason decided to go for it. 

“Oh I’m definitely equipped. Why don’t you see for yourself?” He shot her a wicked grin as he flopped down in the middle of the bed, patting his lap invitingly.

 

Katya slid off her black gloves with a smirk before she sauntered over to Jason. 

“Do you really think you can handle all this?” Katya asked with a leer as she climbed onto her bed and knelt over Jason. 

 

Jason’s grin split his face. Oh fuck yes. He’d happily roll around in bed with Katya. She was gorgeous and, if their heist was any indication, really, really bendy. Jason’s hands came to Katya’s hips to grind her over the semi he was suddenly sporting. 

“Are you sure you can handle this, babe?”

Jason flipped them so he lay over Katya. He grinned at her. “You sure about this?”

 

Katya smirked up at Jason. Oh, this precious boy. She lifted a hand and trailed it down Jason’s stomach and to his hardening dick, and she gave it a squeeze through his pants. 

“Oh, it’s nothing I haven’t handled before.” 

With Jason distracted, Katya dropped his dick and flipped them before pinning his wrists to the bed with a smirk. “Rule one, little boy, I’m in charge.” Katya settled herself on top of Jason’s hips and ground her wet cunt against him. “So, you sure you can handle me, ‘Babe’?” Katya asked with a chuckle. 

 

Jason was embarrassed at the needy whine that left his throat as Katya gripped him. As his back hit the bed, he knew he was done for. Fuck. He’d been with dominant men before, but never a dominant woman. 

All his encounters with women had been either soft and romantic, or rough and wild. But never had a woman demanded his submission, his obedience before. 

Fuck this was something new and thrilling and Jason couldn’t help his growing erection. God he wanted to fuck her so bad and he was willing to do whatever it took to get off with her. 

“I’ll handle whatever you see fit for me, Mistress. I’m at your service.”

 

Katya grinned down at Jason. Oh, this was going to be fun. 

“What a good boy you are.” Katya leaned down and rewarded Jason’s subservience with a brief yet deep kiss. “Now,” Katya said after she broke the kiss, “before we go any further, tell me what you’ve done.” Katya smirked down at Jason. “I wouldn’t want to throw you in the deep end right at the start.”

 

Jason shifted impatiently. “I’m no stranger to kink and fetish and BDSM. I’ve been with men and women before, though never a woman quite like you.”

“With women, I’ve become quite skilled at pleasing them with my hands, mouth and dick. With men, all of that plus my ass. I’m a sadist who enjoys bondage and impact play. I’ve played in puppy play and other kinds of role play. Sounding is out for me. Or any permanent modification. But I’m pretty willing to explore.”

Jason grinned up at Katya. “Did you have something particular in mind?”

 

Katya smirked. “Oh, I have plenty in mind.” She pulled herself off of Jason and sat back on her heels. “First thing first: strip,” Katya leered at Jason, “and make it good for me, precious boy.” 

 

Jason grinned. Oh this was going to be good. Maybe he could try out that new routine he’d been practicing. Jason took his phone out of his pocket and put on the mix he’d made for his drag alter ego, Violet, of Legmania and Would You Say Thank You (If I Spanked You)? 

Jason set his phone aside and focused on the performance, artfully taking off his clothing piece by piece as he strutted and posed and teased. When he was down to just his underwear, he moved closer to where Katya was now seated on the edge of the bed. 

His semi was obvious to Katya and Jason liked the wicked glint she got in her eyes as she took in his skin and his growing arousal. He removed his final garment, and turned back to face Katya so she’d get the full frontal. He shimmied closer and turned, bending at the waist to shake his ass for Katya’s viewing pleasure. 

Touch all of this skin, honey. 

Jason turned to face Katya and kneeled. His eyes upturned to look at his current owner. “What would you like to do with me, Mistress?”


	2. Chapter 2

Katya leered down at Jason as she spread her legs from where she sat at the edge of the bed.

“I think you need to show me what that pretty mouth of yours can do,” Katya said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

 

Jason lunged forward, eager to show Katya just what he could do to her. He took off her heels, pressing kisses to her feet before sliding off the leggings and lace panties she wore under her wrap dress. Katya held out her feet once again and Jason quickly realized she wanted her heels back on. Jason grinned and obliged, kissing her ankles after he refastened the straps. 

Jason kissed up her soft legs to her thighs, worshipping the tanned skin and toned legs. Katya was so beautiful and Jason couldn’t help but feel slightly awed that she’d let him see her like this. They barely knew each other beyond their names but Jason sensed a kindred spirit in Katya. Perhaps she felt the same. 

Jason gave Katya’s thigh a little nip before moving closer. Jason’s hands began to caress the tops of Katya’s silken thighs. Jason could feel the muscles beneath his fingers. He moaned at the thought of her wrapping those powerful thighs around him as he made love to her. 

Fuck, Katya is so gorgeous. He wanted her to take off her dress, get naked and get on top of him. Jason wanted to see her powerful thighs moving as she rode him. He wanted to feel her body on his. Jason moved closer, kneeling now next to the side of the bed, Katya’s slick cunt only inches from his mouth now. He pressed a soft kiss to her stomach before dipping lower. 

Jason began to gently explore her, trace her with his tongue, tasting her, teasing her, until she growled impatiently at him. He began to lap at her entrance, putting his tongue as far into her as it would go before switching to suck on Katya’s clitoris. Jason could listen to Katya’s soft moans forever, watch those little quivers forever. 

Jason used his thumbs to part her folds and renewed his efforts as Katya began to get tense. She was close and he longed to see her shake apart and come from his mouth on her. He wanted to her to let go and scream with pleasure, not just these cute little soft moans she made. 

Jason pushed Katya to the bed and pulled her hips forward so she was now on her back, Jason’s hands moving to her bottom to support her as her ass was now off the bed as he dove face first into her cunt, determined to make her come hard. Katya cursed in Russian as Jason held her in that position, giving his all to make her come. 

Katya shook and cursed more as her orgasm hit her and Jason didn’t stop as the pleasure rolled through Katya. He held her in place, offering her no escape from his mouth on her. Her thighs were wrapped around his head, her heels digging into his back. She gripped the covers as she came and Jason lapped eagerly at her juices, his reward for making his mistress come. 

Jason looked up pleased at a slightly dazed Katya as he wiped the come from his chin on the back of his hand. “How did I do, mistress?”

 

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Katya looked down at Jason with narrowed eyes and a frown. He dared to hold her down while she was in a physical state of vulnerability? How dare he…

“While your mouth was lovely,” Katya said while holding Jason’s gaze, “I don’t recall ever giving you permission to use your hands.” Katya stood up and smoothed out her dress. “Now, what pray tell should we do about that?” Katya asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Cuffs were definitely in order and likely a red ass if the thought didn’t scare Jason off, but she was curious to hear his opinion on the matter first. 

 

Jason’s jaw dropped open. Oh. Okay. So that’s how this was going to be. He tried to keep the smirk off his face as he thought of how he’d finally get a real taste of how Katya dealt with his rule-breaking. Granted, she hadn’t laid out the rules for him but this was all uncharted territory for them both. 

They probably should have set out some rules first but Jason wasn’t willing to call it off yet. Instead he adjusted so that he could be on his hands and knees, ass up, head low and wrists together in a gesture of submission, but also invitation. He could see Katya assessing his posture, and the curve of his ass. He waggled it invitingly. 

“I think that you should punish me for my wrongdoing and teach me how to behave for you, Mistress.”

 

Katya rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she gave Jason’s ass a quick, hard smack. “That was for your unsatisfactory answer.” Katya crossed her arms as she continued to look down at Jason. “When I ask you a question, so long as you are still coherent enough to speak, I expect a real answer.”

Katya crouched down as she smirked at Jason. “Now, try again. How do you think you should be punished? Oh, and before we begin, I’ll need your safeword.” 

 

“Amethyst,” Jason said. “My word is amethyst.” Fuck, Katya had a good, firm hand. Jason spread his legs, widening his stance and letting Katya have a good view of just how into this he was. He wondered if she’d spank his hole, spit on it, finger him. He hoped she would. He’d never had a woman do that to him but he was so into Katya he’d let her do just about anything to him. 

“I’m sorry Mistress. Thank you Mistress. I’ll do better next time. My body is yours to command, Mistress. My hands, my dick, my ass, my hole- they’re all yours to do with what you please. I think I deserve to be spanked until my ass is red for my disobedience, Mistress, if it pleases you.” Jason held his wrists out in offering, hoping between that and his exposed ass, Katya would continue their little game in a most delicious manner.


	3. Chapter 3

Katya grinned at Jason’s reply. “Very good, my pretty boy,” Katya said as she ran her fingers through Jason’s loose hair. “Very good.” 

Katya then headed over to a small, portable trunk where she pulled out a simple paddle and pair of cheap, fluffy red handcuffs that she looked at with a smirk. It’d be fun seeing how close Jason’s ass would get to matching the cuffs. As Katya headed back over to Jason, she tossed the cuffs onto the bed. She’d allow Jason use of his arms to brace himself for the spanking, but after, well, he could use the help remembering to keep his hands to himself. 

“You don’t have to count out loud this time. However, I do expect you to thank me after each one. Understood, Sweetheart?”

 

Jason whimpered needily as Katya stroked his hair. He was getting deep into subspace and all he wanted was to please his mistress. 

“Yes, Mistress, I understand.” Jason braced himself and waited for the first strike of his punishment. 

It came swiftly. The paddle struck his ass on the fleshy part of his left cheek and Jason couldn’t help but cry out at the blow. Katya wasn’t going to go easy on him. One. “Thank you, Mistress.” 

He wondered if there was a shaped imprint from the paddle on his ass. Maybe Katya was marking him ‘SLUT’ or imprinting hearts or better yet, her name. He knew there was a mark of some kind at the very least. A few blows from Katya’s firm hand and Jason knew he wouldn’t sit comfortably for at least a week. 

The second blow came on the same spot, opposite cheek. Jason cried out and then remembered his task. “Thank you, Mistress.” His ass was stinging already. Katya had not told him to count, nor had she told him how many he would get. Some part of Jason knew he should call this all off, make Katya give him some rules and expectations before he let her take him apart, but mostly, he was too far gone to realize he was probably in too deep. 

Eight more alternating blows, each followed by a “Thank you, Mistress” and Jason was on the verge. His ass was completely bruised and inflamed. He wasn’t crying so much as tears were falling from his eyes and yet he was so hard he hurt. His eyes were screwed shut, waiting for the next blow, but was Katya stroking his hair?

Jason made a needy noise and leaned into the softer touches. “Please Mistress…” Jason dared to open his eyes. He kept his posture low and submissive. “Would you hold me? You can keep paddling me, fucking me, anything, I’m yours, but would you hold me please? Mistress, please.”

He hoped Katya would get naked, let him touch her skin, put him over her lap as she continued his punishment, or held him as she cuffed him and then fucked his ass. He needed her touch, something to ground him, to remind him that she owned him, but he wasn’t just a thing to be used. He’d let Katya keep using his body, but he wanted her to hold him. “Please Mistress.”

 

Katya smiled as she set down the paddle before she gathered Jason into her arms. “Of course, Sweetheart.” Katya brushed the hair out of Jason’s face. He submitted to her so beautifully, so perfectly. 

“You were so good, such a good boy at taking your punishment. So good.” After shifting him into a more comfortable position to hold him in, Katya gave the top of Jason’s head a gentle kiss. “Such a good boy.” 

 

Jason curled up on Katya’s lap, resting his head on her breast. He wrapped his arms around her. “I want to be perfect for you, Mistress.” Jason lay in his mistress’ arms for a moment. 

After a moment, he looked up at her. “What do you want me to do next to please you, Mistress?”

 

“You’re so good. Such a perfect boy for me.” Katya tilted Jason’s chin and gave him a soft, brief kiss. Katya smiled. “Now, hold out your wrists to me.” 

 

Jason did as he was told and Katya put the furry red cuffs she'd pulled out earlier on him. He craved Katya's touch so he did everything she wanted. He didn't question as Katya put him on the floor, her fingers threaded in his hair to keep him grounded. 

With her other hand, Katya grabbed some supplies. A basin, water, and an enema. Realizing what Katya was about to do, Jason shifted to make it easier for Katya. He sat obediently as she filled him. Katya wanted him clean before she really filled him and Jason moaned softly with the anticipation. He'd never had a woman top him before. 

He wondered what it would be like. Katya had already proven that she wouldn't take it easy on him. He wanted to feel her soft curves on his tender, paddled ass. Keeping his hips still, Jason rubbed his cheek on Katya's still covered breast. 

She stroked his hair and gave him a soft kiss. Jason whined needily but didn't press his mistress for more than she wanted to give. But Jason wasn't disappointed as the wrap dress came up over her head and he could finally see more of her body. Her skin was glowy and tanned and just as perfect as he expected. 

Jason moaned as Katya made a show of taking off her bra, leaving her in only her high heels. She pulled Jason to her breast and he looked to her for permission before sucking on the delicate skin and latching onto her tender nipples. Katya's skin was soft and he loved the little sounds she made as he put his mouth on her breasts. He was careful not to mark her, though he wished to, fearing a punishment.

But Katya stroked Jason's hair, and he found the simple motion soothing. He was so keyed up, his ass tender and full of fluid, waiting for Katya's order as he lay softly against her breast, nipping gently and kissing the skin he could reach. It was sweet torture, this waiting. He knew what was in store for him, for Katya would not be doing this to him if she didn't have plans for him. 

After what felt like an eternity, she gave him the order and once he was suitably empty and clean, she gave him another order to wait on the bed while she dumped the dirty water. Jason took calming breaths as she was away, anxious to take the next step. He spread his legs, eager to get things going again. "Please Mistress," he mewled. 

She stroked his hair as she returned to his side. "Patience, my pretty boy." Jason whined but made no further protest. Katya put him over her lap once again and he gripped the blankets as he heard the sounds of lube being opened up but kept his muscles relaxed. Katya warmed the lube with her fingers before applying it to his hole and Jason groaned. 

"Thank you, Mistress," he whimpered as Katya began to tease him open. He wondered if Katya would fuck him with a toy or strap it on for him. He would be happy with either but he hoped for the latter. He truly wanted Katya to own him, bend him over and fuck him while he was handcuffed and at her mercy. He continued to moan and whimper softly as she worked him open, her two fingers now scissoring slowly inside. 

It wasn't the rough and eager treatment he was used to from the men who he'd let top him. Katya was methodical and thorough, making sure he was more than ready for whatever she had in store for him. She was four fingers deep to the knuckle in him now, Jason imagined it wouldn't be much longer. He couldn't wait to take Katya's dick. He hoped it was big and firm, maybe even ridged. 

But as Katya pulled out a smooth red silicone dildo, maybe six inches long, Jason couldn't help his small noise of disappointment. Katya quirked a brow and gave his tender ass a few pats. Jason whimpered but kept his ass presented. 

"Not enough for you, my pretty thing?" She sounded amused. 

Jason kept his tone modest. "I can take a lot bigger, if it pleases you, Mistress."

Katya's lips quirked but she bent back to her supplies, selecting a girthy solid matte black dildo, this one probably ten inches in length. It was realistic and veiny with a large head and a slight curve to it. Jason licked his lips in anticipation. His body was ready to take all of that in. 

To Jason's delight, Katya began to put a harness on, locking the bigger dildo into place. Jason opened his mouth. "Please, Mistress. May I suck your cock?"

Katya grinned and approached, gesturing that he should get to it. He wasted no time in taking the whole length down his throat a few times, looking up at Katya as he did so. See what I can do, Mistress. You could fuck my face if you wanted. Use me however you want. 

Katya smirked and threaded her fingers in his head to halt his motions. "Enough, precious boy. Spread your legs for me." Jason obeyed readily, hard and desperate as he was for Katya's cock in his ass. 

Katya spread his cheeks and checked his hole. She added a lot more lube and slicked her dick, pressing it to his entrance. Jason moaned in anticipation but Katya didn't press in just yet. She stroked his sides. "Are you ready for me, my pretty, precious thing?"

"I'm ready for you, Mistress. Take me, I'm yours. Please Mistress. Own me, own my ass. I need you in me, Mistress." Jason braced himself as Katya put one hand on the back of his neck while using the other to guide her dick inside him. 

Jason gasped at the initial intrusion, the strapon far wider than Katya's fingers within him. He moaned at the delicious stretch, and tried to push back to take more in. The grip on the back of his neck tightened in warning and Jason whimpered, accepting Katya's slow push into him. 

"Oh fuck," he whimpered. "You're so big and perfect, Mistress. Stretching me wide for you. Oh Mistress, thank you. Thank you for your cock. Please Mistress. More please." 

Katya's thumb stroked the back of his neck and Jason whimpered needily. Katya continued to push slowly in until her hips at last pressed up against Jason's tender ass. 

"Oh fuck." Jason gripped the covers tighter as he stayed still, adjusting to the big dildo in him. Katya stroked his neck, his side and Jason leaned into her touch. After a moment, Jason spoke again. "I'm ready, Mistress."

Katya pressed a soft kiss to the back of Jason's head, and then gave an experimental shift of her hips, a small movement that couldn't be considered a true thrust, but nonetheless, Jason moaned at the movement. 

"Oh yes, Mistress, give it to me, please," Jason groaned and shut his eyes, keeping his hips up and his head down, surrendering fully to Katya. She seemed to sense the shift in his posture, and stroked his sides as her hands came to his hips, giving her full control over this encounter. 

Jason kept his body relaxed as Katya began to thrust, finding her rhythm. Jason didn't quiet his noises as Katya began to fuck him in earnest. Jason moaned and begged and cursed and whimpered as Katya pounded his ass. Jason couldn't get enough of the feeling of Katya filling him up, again and again. 

Minutes went by, maybe hours. He couldn't tell, lost as he was in the feelings of Katya taking his body. Fuck. Katya was so hot, so perfect. He didn't want this to end. Jason experimentally began to thrust back into Katya's pistoning, and found that his mistress did not still him. They found a rhythm together, and Jason knew he wouldn't last too much longer. 

"Please, Mistress. Please. May I come?"

Katya growled possessively, and gripped Jason's dick as she fucked him even harder. His ass was smarting from the impacts against his tender skin but he couldn't care less so long as Katya kept jerking him off. Katya bit hard on his neck and Jason cursed as he came hard, shooting and spilling all over the bed. 

He collapsed to the bed but Katya wasn't done with him. The strapon came off and suddenly Katya was sitting on his face and Jason eagerly returned the favor despite his growing exhaustion. He had to please his mistress before he fell asleep. Katya ground her pussy on his face and Jason let her, applying his tongue to bringing her as much pleasure as he could. 

Katya began to shake and squirt and Jason didn't stop until Katya pushed him away. Exhausted, he collapsed to the bed, grinning despite his messy state, utterly spent and satisfied. He was so glad Katya had joined his heist. He looked forward to working with her again. He fell asleep, the last thought in his head of how amazing Katya was and how lucky he was to have met her like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Katya turned and smiled down at Jason as she brushed her fingers through his hair. He really was such a good boy, such a natural sub. If they ever met again, she’d have to see about taking him for a round two. She continued to run her fingers through Jason’s hair until he fully succumbed to a nice, deep sleep. 

Once he was asleep, Katya got up and removed the cuffs from his wrists. Time for her to get going. Katya picked up her clothes, and she put her bra back on and slid on her dress. She forwent her underwear; it just felt gross putting worn and damp underwear back on, and it wasn’t like she couldn’t get herself a new pair anyway. Katya then pulled out a loud timer and set it to wake Jason in a few hours, and she set it and a note on the bed next to Jason letting him know that the warehouse was scheduled for demolition early the next morning, so he’d be wise to be gone by then. 

Katya then grabbed Jason’s car keys and the sack of jewels. Though, on second thought, she grabbed a small handful and laid them next to Jason as well; we really had been such a good boy, and she was taking his car, so he deserved at least a couple jewels. With a fond smile Katya gave Jason’s forehead a quick kiss, and then, Katya was gone with a bag of jewels and a car that she’d dump just outside the city limits. 

 

Jason jolted awake at the sound of a loud alarm. Fuck, had they been found?

But the bed was cold and Katya was no where to be seen. The car was gone. Katya was gone. She’d abandoned him. And the police were coming. She’d sold him out. 

No. Wait. 

It was just a timer. Not the police. 

What the fuck. 

Jason rubbed his eyes. His whole body ached and he was trying to avoid the crushing feeling of betrayal. 

After all, they were two jewel thieves. Jason shouldn’t have been entirely surprised that Katya had left him. 

It was just, he thought they had something of a connection. 

He’d never let a woman do anything like that to him. 

And she’d up and left him like it was nothing. 

Jason took a deep breath to try to get a hold of himself. 

A quick scan of the room and Jason determined that not only had Katya stolen his stolen car, but she’d left him a note, four decent-sized jewels and her panties. 

Jason hated himself but he grabbed her panties, smelled them, and held them to his chest as he read the note. 

Oh shit. 

Hastily, Jason dressed, pocketing the panties and the meager jewels Katya had left him and bolted. No doubt the building would explode soon and Jason knew he had to get going, especially since he’d be on foot. 

Couldn’t Katya have at least left him a cup of coffee?

No. She was gone, with the car and the lion’s share of the loot. He knew the four jewels she’d left him were only about 10% of their total take. He’d have to plan a new heist sooner than he wanted. 

But first things first. Get away. Get a cab. Plot a new heist. Maybe revenge. 

Jason pulled out his phone. Thank god she picked up on the first ring. Jason didn’t waste any time. 

“Fame, it’s me. I need you. Bad. I fucked up and I’m just so needy right now. I let someone take me apart and I need putting back together and you’re the only one I trust. Can I come over?”

-

A few hours and an agonizing plane and a taxi ride later, and Jason was curled up in bed with Miss Fame herself, the international supermodel extraordinaire, and her adorable baby dapple dachshund, Mina. Some part of Jason was aware that it was very strange for a notorious international jewel thief like himself to associate with someone like Fame, but he knew Fame before she was Fame, back when she lived on a chicken farm and they both had dreamed of something bigger. She almost certainly had some idea of what he did, but for both their sakes, it was never openly discussed. 

Jason’s head lay on his platonic childhood friend’s breast as she stroked his hair. It was so soothing, and Jason hated himself for it, but the way Fame stroked his hair reminded him of Katya. 

"You mean to tell me,” Fame began, “that you let a woman join your 'business expedition', then paddle you, handcuff you, peg you, and she up and left you like this?” Fame quirked a perfect brow. “Jase, what were you thinking? You and I both know that you can’t play hard like that and not set down rules first. She did you dirty, in more than one way.”

Fame frowned. “Can I see your ass?” Jason obeyed meekly, knowing Fame would just take his pants off to look regardless of his answer. Her gasp as he revealed himself was not encouraging. “How hard did she paddle you?! And you sat on a plane to me with welts like that!”

Fame stripped his pants all the way off, but Jason had little modesty to begin with, and even less in front of the girl he’d grown up skinny dipping and even streaking with. He let Fame strip him fully naked and march him into the bath, cleaning him off and putting soothing cream on his raw skin. She wrapped him in a large, soft, fluffy towel but didn’t make him dress as they climbed back into bed together, Jason laying on top of Fame. 

It was just so relaxing, laying there with Fame as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear. This was not the first time she’d done this for him, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. He’d certainly done the same for her anytime some stupid dom left her broken and in need of being put back together. 

“Where’s Patrick?” Jason mumbled. It occurred to Jason that he hadn’t seen Fame’s sweet husband.

“Away on business. And even if he did come back to find a naked man in my bed, he’d understand that you need me right now.”

“I do,” Jason admitted. “But I’m probably taking you away from something fabulous and important and I-”

“Oh hush. I was just cuddling with Mina. And she’s happy to have you join our cuddle puddle.” Fame kissed the top of Jason’s still damp head. “Besides, that’s what best friends are for. Someone to lean on when you’re down. Your body, your mind, your spirit, soul and energies all need healing.”

Jason buried his face in Fame’s bosom. “I- thank you.” 

Jason didn’t know how long they lay there, Fame softly singing to him as she stroked his hair. Jason lay still for the most part, simply letting Fame’s aura wash over him and soothe and heal him.

Jason dozed off and on. Between Katya’s rude awakening and his rough flight to NYC, Jason hadn’t slept well. Fame held him the whole time, softly singing to him. Jason didn’t know how many hours had passed but the sun was setting and Fame was still singing to him. 

“When are you going to drop an album?” he asked softly. “Or are you still too busy modeling to get to the recording studio?”

Fame smiled. “Just finished recoding actually. It’s being produced as we speak. So honestly, I’m kinda glad I’ve got you to take care of instead of just fretting and petting Mina.”

Jason chuckled. “Glad someone thinks I make a good replacement pet.”

Fame raised a brow. “She really fucked you up didn’t she? Who does she think she is?”

Jason sighed. “Not exactly a lot of honor in my profession.”

Fame’s mouth grew tight. “You ever consider a change in profession? You’re a handsome person, Jase. I could get you a contract if you wanted.”

Jason gave Fame a half-smile. “Tried that, remember? Pictures came out cool, but the industry wants me to be more masculine than I am.”

Fame kissed the top of Jason’s head. “You’re perfect just the way you are and I’m glad you won’t change for them.” They grinned at each other. “Anyway,” Fame began. “You hungry? I got us delivery Chinese and because I love you, also petite fours.”

Jason kissed Fame on the lips as she laughed. “You do love me.”

“You know I do. But you stay away from that woman. I don’t like how she treated you.” Fame fixed Jason in a stare. “I mean it. If you ever see her again, you don’t let her use you like this again. And if you come back to me broken like this again from the same woman, so help me God, I will kick your ass before I put you back together. Got it?”

“Got it.” 

The doorbell rang. “That’ll be the delivery,” Fame said. “I’ll go see if it’s dinner or dessert.”

\- 

_Three weeks later…_

Jason couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being followed as he did reconnaissance on this estate. Plenty of pretty jewels to pilfer. But Jason hated the feeling that he wasn’t alone. But there was no logical reason for this feeling. Jason shook his head to clear it. 

Maybe he should get a hooker. He was done with his reconnaissance for the day and it’d been three weeks since he’d last gotten off properly and clearly it was messing with him. He had Katya’s old panties hanging off the post of his hotel bed. He’d meant them as a reminder that he shouldn’t let anyone use him. But Jason wasn’t proud to admit that he’d jacked off huffing them like some creepy pervert. He disgusted himself. 

Jason missed Katya. 

Fuck. 

He shouldn’t. She’d done him dirty and hadn’t even left him close to half their take. Left him broken and subdropping and hurting. She was a dirty rotten scoundrel and he hoped he’d never lay eyes on her ever again. 

But why then did he look up at any hint of blonde hair? 

Jason slapped his own face. Focus. Being off his game could get him killed. 

Jason headed to a seedier part of town, to a place he knew he could get a someone for an evening. He browsed the wares. He was too douchey looking. He was too macho. He was… Maybe not men tonight… She was too short. She wasn’t blonde. Her eyes weren’t green. She didn’t look fit or tan enough. Her teeth weren’t white enough…

Jason stopped dead in his tracks. 

He was looking for a girl who looked like Katya. 

Fucking hell. He had it bad for a woman who didn’t give a shit about him. 

Jason left the brothel alone, suddenly no longer interested. 

Maybe it was better just to head back. 

He made it about a block and a half before a hand clapped over his mouth and Jason’s found himself pulled into a dark alley. 

“You!”

 

Katya grinned at Jason’s reaction. “Me!” 

Katya had noticed Jason hanging around the estate she had gotten hired as a waitress at for an upcoming dinner party. Well, more like forged her name on the list for her next heist since the Davenports had more than enough jewels to spare. If she played her cards right, she could even get paid on top of her soon-to-be pilfered jewels. Anyway, when she saw Jason while she and the other temporary employees went over the rules and expectations for the party, Katya knew she had talk to Jason again. It could be nice to team up again; it worked well for them the last time, and Katya certainly wouldn’t be opposed to a round two, Katya had thought with a smirk. 

After the orientation, Katya had tracked Jason to a brothel – really? He could do so much better – and waited for him to show himself, which took far less time than she had expected. Clearly, he hadn’t found what he was looking for. 

“How’ve you been? Good? So, a little birdie’s informed me–” Katya tapped Jason on the nose– “that you’re planning a new heist on the Davenport estate. You have a plan to get through their tight security?” 

 

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “And why should I tell you anything of my plans, after what you did to me? You- you left me.” His voice broke. “You left me alone and broke and broken, after everything.” He cleared his throat and spoke with more conviction. “You betrayed me and now you’re following me? Haven’t you done enough to me already?”

Jason cursed mentally. He had the perfect plan until she showed up. How dare she. She’d been so sexy and amazing and then she’d left him in subdrop and made off with most of the loot. Fame had had to put him back together and she’d warned Jason against letting Katya do that to him again. He’d been foolish, distracted by her, by Katya, and he hadn’t made her give him rules and expectations before they played hard. It wasn’t entirely her fault, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. 

Jason sighed. “Look Katya, I enjoyed our playtime. But afterwards, even if you hadn’t left me like that, you had a responsibility to me. I submitted to you, you were supposed to make sure that I was back to normal after. You didn’t.” Jason couldn’t keep the hurt from his voice. “You can have the Davenport job. I need to go.” Jason stared at Katya for a moment before turning to leave.

 

Katya’s smile fell from her face. She fucked up. She really, really fucked up. 

“Hey, wait.” Katya reached for Jason’s arm, but she hesitated to touch him after his confession. “Jason, wait. I’m sorry.” Her arm fell down to her side. “I didn’t know you’d expect or even want anything more. I’m…not what you could consider…good at the–” Katya grimaced– “emotional stuff. So,” Katya shrugged, “I’m sorry.” 

 

"You didn’t think I’d…” Jason’s jaw dropped open as he realized. “You’ve, you’ve never had a real sub before. Oh my god.” Jason sucked in a breath. He might’ve guessed. It wasn’t really like jewel thieves to get attached. Katya probably dommed her marks and robbed them and left them subdropping, not unlike she’d done to him. Jason frowned. 

How could he possibly trust her again, knowing what she’d done to him? But at the same time, Jason remembered what she _did_ to him. The feel of her hands on his body, of her opening him up, of her fucking him with her cock. Jason barely suppressed a whimper. He had enjoyed their playtime after all…

Jason stared at Katya. She looked so deflated. Maybe she was earnest in her attempt to apologize. Maybe, just maybe, Jason could give her another shot. “I- I uh… I thought we had pretty good chemistry. I’d be willing to give it another shot. But we have to lay out some rules and guidelines. For both our sakes.”

Jason got on his knees in the dirty alley, and looked up expectantly at Katya. “Take me home, Mistress?”

 

A small smile crossed Katya’s face as she reached a hand down to cup Jason’s cheek.”Of course. We have a lot to talk about it seems. Your place or mine?” 

 

Jason nuzzled into Katya’s touch. He really did miss her. It was far too easy to fall into subspace with her. He lay his head against her thigh, tenderly caressing her as best he could. 

He didn’t think about how he shouldn’t trust her, how he had no reason to, that she’d gone and fucked him and left him subdropping and took 90% of their loot last time. He didn’t think about how he should have talked to her first. How he should have made her lay down rules. How he should make her lay down the rules right now. 

All he thought about was how nice it was to have Katya’s fingers back on his face, in his hair. His mistress was pleased with him. She was smiling. He wanted her to smile. He wanted her body back on his. He wanted her to make him so hard he couldn’t stand it before she gave him permission to come. He wanted to eat her pussy and make her scream with the pleasure he brought her. He wanted to be hers once again. 

“Your choice, Mistress. I’m at your service.”


	5. Chapter 5

Katya smiled. “Oh, you are such a good boy. My precious boy. I don’t think I can wait long; I’m nearly a half hour away. Where are you staying? We’ll go wherever’s closer.” 

 

Jason lay his head on Katya’s thigh. “I’m nearby.” Jason bit back a remark about her probably knowing that since she’d followed him this far. His mistress had found him again and a large part of Jason was overjoyed. “I can’t wait either,” he heard himself saying. 

He closed his eyes and remembered how good it had been with Katya. He let out a soft moan of anticipation as Katya scratched his scalp. He looked up at her with such adoration. He’d missed her and he’d readily admit it at this point. 

Jason held a hand in offering to Katya. “If it pleases you Mistress, may I lead the way?”

 

Katya reached out and entwined her fingers with Jason’s own. “Lead the way, precious boy.” 

 

Jason was pleasantly surprised that Katya accepted his hand so readily, and, with her permission, he rose and lead the way, holding her hand and giving her hand a little affectionate squeeze. 

As they waited at lights, Jason would rest his head on her shoulder. She seemed to allow it and it pleased Jason. He took the moments to memorize how she looked, how she smelled. He wanted to remember everything about her. 

All too soon and yet all not soon enough they arrived at the room Jason was renting for the duration of the Davenport job. Vaguely he registered that it probably was a foolish move to let Katya know where he was staying, but it was too late now. 

His hands shaking with anticipation, he struggled to open the door. But they made it inside and Jason sucked in a breath as they were greeted by a telling sight- Katya’s old panties hanging from his bed post. 

Uh… shit.

 

Katya smirked as she recognized a familiar pair of panties. Oh, this was promising. 

“Looks like you took a little souvenir from our last sojourn,” she said as she fingered the underwear before she sat down on the bed with a plop. “So,” Katya turned her head to face Jason, “looks like it’s time for us to talk. Where do you want to start?” Katya asked as she leaned back on her hands. 

 

Jason blushed. Fuck. Katya would definitely do something with that knowledge. He clenched in anticipation. Maybe Katya would spank her naughty boy. 

But first, they had to talk. 

Jason took the chair in his room. “There’s a few things.” He took a deep breath and sighed. Fuck, where to begin? 

“Katya, I think you’re stunning. We have such chemistry and we make a pretty good team. And I’d love to have you as my mistress. But I can’t trust you. You did me so dirty.” Jason but his lip, hating to reveal any weakness. 

“You crashed into my life, took me for a ride, and stole more than your fair share. And you left me broken and alone. Not even a romantic note or goodbye. You just left. Like I was nothing to you. After what we shared.” Jason blinked back tears. “I trusted you… and you used me and left me.”

“But you’re back here now. You seem to still want me. But am I just a mark for you? How can I trust that you’re not going to leave me once I’ve given you what you want?” Jason sighed. “You do these things that make me think we have a shot at something. An alliance and a dalliance maybe. Or something more.” 

“You didn’t take everything. You seem genuinely surprised how hurt I am. You’re back here now with me. And as much as I really just want to bend over and let you fuck me so hard I can’t walk for a week, I can’t do that until I know you’ll stay long enough to put me back together after I let you take me apart.”

Jason looked at her with hope in his heart. “Can I trust you to give me what I need when I give myself over to you? Because I really want you to be my mine, my mistress, my partner in crime. I’m not looking for more than that right now. Just a promise that you’ll do right by me. Because I really want to give us a chance.”

Katya sighed as she looked down at her knees while she processed everything Jason has said. What Jason needed was so much more than Katya ever expected from their spontaneous escapade and was likely more than Katya could ever hope to fulfill. It wasn’t like Katya had any decent experience with relationships beyond a simple booty call, and she’d likely just fuck up Jason more. 

“’m sorry. Sorry for hurting you.” 

However, when Katya lifted her head to look back at Jason’s big brown doe-eyes, she couldn’t help but want to try, want to give him what he asked for. 

“I don’t think you should trust me. I’m not someone who knows how to do this shit, so I’ll probably do something that will fuck things up. I’ve never done a real relationship, and I don’t know if I really want to. However,” Katya reached for Jason’s hands, “I want to try. I don’t want to just let you go with out trying because there’s something about you, Jason. I can’t put my finger on it, but I’d like to try. I can’t promise you everything, but I can promise that I won’t just vanish on you again, that I will stay with you until you say that it’s okay for us to go our separate ways again, that I will never do anything that you don’t want to do. I want to do right by you if I can.” 

 

Jason gave Katya’s hands a squeeze. “I really want to give us a shot, Katya. I think we really have something. But I’m okay if we don’t have a traditional relationship.” Jason offered a small smile. “Long distance works for me, if that’s what you need, so long as it means you’ll come back to me and we’ll have passionate sex for three days straight each time.” 

But Jason couldn’t help having some lingering doubts. They were jewel thieves. How could they possibly make it work? They’d be on the run, traveling constantly. And Jason knew nothing of Katya’s other life- whatever it was that she did when she wasn’t swiping jewels. 

“And uh, if you want an open relationship, that’s fine. I don’t want to ask for more than you’re willing to give me. I know what we are, Katya. And in our profession, a connection like ours is very improbable. I’m willing to do whatever we need to make something of a relationship work between us. All I ask, is that you don’t leave me broken again. I know I can’t ask you to stay with me forever, not in our profession, but I just ask that if you do leave me, leave me whole. Don’t break your toy. And even if you’re not the one putting me back together, all I ask is that you see that I’m okay after those things that you do to me. All I want is to know that you still care about me and I’m not just a mark or a hole to you.”

Jason smiled softly. “I do trust you Katya. I know you say I shouldn’t. But I do. I know you didn’t mean to really hurt me. I want to do right by you too. We can start slow, and build our way up to things.” Jason kissed the back of Katya’s hand. Then he stood, and got on his knees. 

“Will you play with me, Mistress?”


End file.
